Amororis et Maestitia
by German Milk Maid
Summary: Young men and women have been disapearing all over the city and are found later dead by unknown causes. Now its her turn.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I can't take it anymore! I have to type this down or it will drive me insane! Arg! Yes, I know that I should finish my other story first but I can't think of it while this and another one are stuck in my head! Anyways, I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that are not mine belongs to their respectful owners  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Darkness.  
  
Silence.  
  
That is all there is on my mind right now. Where am I? I don't know. Everything, it's just so.blank. A light finally erupts into my subconscious, calling me back to where ever I may be now.  
  
I don't remember much before this, save for being grabbed after I got off the bus and turning a corner. Pink; I also remember seeing pink. I also remember the impulse after getting off the bus to go home. It was after sunset, roughly around 7.  
  
Its morning now I think. I open my eyes, blinding light. Pain. Okay, only a little bit. I put my arm over my eyes to shield them. That's better.  
  
Alright, I see a window and a light fixture over head. That explains a lot. Do they both necessarily have to be on at full power? Where's a cloud when you need one?  
  
OK, my eyes have adjusted some what better. I look around not bothering to sit up. Not much to see. A bare room with some pillows, one of those carpets that don't reach the wall and have those annoying frills that you always trip over.  
  
God, my beck feels so stiff! Who ever abducted me could have at least put some pillows under me.  
  
I try to sit up. I see a pair of black boots, my eyes travel up. Very loose white pants, a white vest falling off the sides of a large pink belly. Gloves on chubby pink arms attached to pink broad shoulders. A round face with no hair anywhere and no mouth. I can't see his eyes under his brow. He looks like buu from dragonballz but at the same time he doesn't (at least I think it's a he.).  
  
"So you're finally awake."  
  
And so begins my descent into misery.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: Pardon the vagueness, it's a dream I had. A continuous one might I add. Please review. Amororis et Maestitia means roughly love and sadness 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is gonna be a tear jerking fic later on; just a forewarning. This whole story is completely from my warped mind, nothing has influenced me in this story, besides maybe two day old Craft Dinner that I ate the night before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Escaflowne save for a T-shirt that I made for art class that has the dragon slayers insignia on it, with two dragons around it. But that's mine : p ne ner ne ner ne ner!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"You will be staying here." Mr. Pink-Blob-Guy had led to a room upstairs, a mental sigh, to the right, right again and down a short hallway with out a light. I've always been a stickler for directions and details.  
  
"Um, ok. But for how long?" He didn't answer. He just turns and walks away? Hello, what about my question! Good, he stopped, now maybe he'll answer it.  
  
"Oh, by the way, your room mate will be back soon. So I wouldn't suggest taking the top bunk." Oh, yeah, the bunk bed.What?! This psycho has another person here? Well.at least I won't be alone. I know that seems selfish but if anyone else was here I'm sure they'd want the same thing.  
  
Might as well have a look around, not to much to look at but I'm probably going to be staying here till my end days. God, that's scary, 'till my end days'. Well, it's probably true, I mean, it's not likely that I'm gonna live through this.am I?  
  
Don't think about it. Just don't think about it. Gotta remain calm, I'm sure I can get out of here! Look, a window! Now I can get out by that! It's big enough and I'm small enough.  
  
I try to push it up, it won't budge! Oh wait.I forgot to unclasp the lock, eh heh, honest mistake, anyone could have made that.  
  
Ah hah! Got it open, and the screen out, who 'da man? No one 'de man, 'da woman 'de bomb! Now to climb through it and to freedom!  
  
"And where do you think your going?" Oh shit, caught red handed. That must be my room mate. Might as well see what he looks like, at least I think it's a guy judging the tenor tone.  
  
"Home of course." I turn and look at him and my mouth must have hit the floor. No way, red eyes? An albino, huh? Helloooo hotty! Just look at that body!  
  
"This IS your home now. So get used to it, Blondie." Damn, he's got an attitude, why is it always the cute ones?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: That's all folks for now, got a few more mural to do so that's gonna take up some time. Still very busy with school and extra curricular activities (concerts to do this week and next week). 


End file.
